Werewolves and Squids
by Anelya
Summary: Looking for a reason why not to go out of Hogwarts after hours? Here are two very good ones: Werewolves and Squids.


**One shot, not really about anything. Just read and have fun. :D**

* * *

**W**erewolves and **S**quids

A silent shadow was slipping through the grounds of Hogwarts, as though it didn't want to be seen. This shadow showed itself as a girl, when it walked through a patch of moonlight, before melting back into the shadows. The girl, Layla, did indeed not want to be seen. She was out of bed, and Hogwarts, after hours. She could only guess how many points she'd lose because of this.

As she walked out from under the cover of the trees, the moonlight lit up her long, black hair. Her normally sparkling green eyes were now filled with fear. She had always said that it wasn't the dark it was afraid of, but what could be in the dark. It was the same right then. She wasn't scared of the moonlit night, but of what could be lurking in it.

She was especially afraid tonight. She was creeping out of the school to meet her boyfriend. The reason was this: Layla was a Ravenclaw; her boyfriend, Crevan, was a Slytherin. There was an unspoken rule about dating Slytherins, but she didn't care. She really liked Crevan - a lot.

Layla turned and started climbing up a hill. She and Crevan had found a cave in the side of one of the cliffs that bordered the Lake. They always had to first climb a hill, then go down the other side to get to the cave. It was quite hard to get there, but it was worth it.

As she heard a branch crack, Layla whirled around, pulling out her wand as she did so. Her breathing quickened, her sharp eyes flaring at the Forbidden Forest.

After a few minutes, and nothing had attacked her, Layla turned and started climbing again. Once she'd reached the top, she paused. She looked out over the lake, the water shimmering as it reflected the light of the full moon. It was such a perfect moment, like her times with Crevan.

A growl and the sound of snarling from behind her snatched her from her thoughts and brought her to the hill. Startled, she spun around again and fell. She made a sharp intake of breath as she saw the werewolf towering over her. She wanted to scream , move, do something - but as she looked into the unending, deep black eyes that belonged to the werewolf, she could do nothing. She was in shock and mesmerized.

As terror flowed through her, making her need to do something, she managed to partially stand up and stumble backwards. She was now precariously close to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and saw the murky water frothing beneath her. Looking back at the creature in front of her, she realized she had to make a decision. The Lake or the werewolf. Which would be better to choose?

The werewolf, however, didn't give her much time to think. With a howl a rage, he pounced. He landed on the ground, having jumped into thin air. The girl was gone.

Layla was swimming in the lake, heading in the direction of the shore. The cliffs around where she had jumped had been to steep to climb up, so she'd had to swim the other way.

As she swam towards the shore, she felt excited, proud, scared and cold. Excited because she'd just met a Werewolf and gotten away, proud because she'd conquered her fear of heights by jumping off the cliff, scared because she was swimming in a lake with who knew which dangerous creatures, and cold... well, because she was swimming the Lake in April.

Layla stopped abruptly as something slimy brushed against her leg. She let out a sob, wondering if she'd make it to the shore alive - or if she'd even make it to the shore. The thing, however, didn't seem to want to eat her. Instead, it raised its head up out of the water, and looked at her with large, gleaming yellow eyes.

Layla, just like every student at Hogwarts, had heard of the Giant Squid, but never seen it. She knew that it was kind, so had automatically been relieved, when she'd realized what it was. She felt quite a good deal safer.

It looked at her expectantly, as though waiting for an explanation. Layla nodded in understanding and quickly explained her predicament. As she thought over what she'd just done, she could barely keep herself from bursting out with laughter. She'd just talked to the Squid! She must be going crazy!

But the Squid seemed to have understood her. It wrapped a tentacle around her waist and started swimming towards the shore, pulling her along. Layla opened her eyes in surprise, before realizing that she was quite safe, and relaxing.

After a few minutes of floating whilst being pulled along, the Giant Squid stopped. It set her down where her feet could touch the floor of the lake. She waded to shore, heaving a sigh of relief as she touched dry ground.

She turned around to say goodbye, but the Giant Squid was already sinking back into the murky depths of the lake. She did manage to call out a quick, "Thank you!" before it disappeared completely.

Layla stared after it for a few seconds, wishing that there was a better way to show her thanks. Since she was shivering and cold, she decided to figure something out at a time when she wasn't half-frozen, and headed towards the castle. As she walked, she envisioned telling some others the story, and how in the morning she'd find it all quite hilarious. She also reminded herself to send Crevan an owl, telling him to meet her in the Great Hall.

As she reached the gigantic doors, she turned to look out at the lake.

"Quite an adventure I've had today," she whispered into the darkness. "Let's hope that I can have many more."

And with those final words, Layla turned and headed into the castle. To warmth, to friends, and to homework.


End file.
